1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in noise eliminating circuits especially useful in AM radio receivers and CB transceivers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One common form of noise eliminating circuit comprises a noise responsive gate circuit in the main signal path which opens the circuit during the presence of noise pulses superimposed on the desired signal. However, since the input signal is absent during the noise pulse, deterioration in tone quality produced by the interrupted signal waveform results.
It is, therefore, the object of this invention to eliminate or substantially reduce the signal deterioration produced by this prior noise eliminating circuit so that noise elimination or reduction is achieved without substantial deterioration of tone quality.